


Fleeing Nibelheim

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Coma, Crushes, Embarrassment, Evading capture, Ignoring Crisis Core, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Cloud has a crush on Zack before the tragedy of Nibelheim. In the aftermath, Zack carries Cloud to safety.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653427
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt '“Rumor has it I make you nervous.”'

Zack had acquired a shadow sometime after entering Nibelheim. A familiar shadow, but frustrated at staying distant; never approaching for whatever they had in mind. Adorable in its own way, though also concerning. It was not as if they were strangers. Sure, the divisions between the ranks kept them distant and made for a strained situation at times. Hanging around with a low-level infantry-type would raise any number of questions; it might also get low-level infantry-type in increasing trouble both with their superiors and their peers.

Peers did not like other peers getting what appeared to BE special treatment from the higher ups. And Zack was one of the highest. At least he did not have Sephiroth’s reputation or fame; the media catastrophe and mania if anyone found he’d spent time with and enjoyed the company of someone so far down the chain of command would have been blasted everywhere. Still, at least the other party might have their life made; depending on Sephiroth’s typically distant nature, the infantry-type might be set on chat-shows and unofficial biographies. Able to answer all those questions people had but the answers were deemed below the worth of Sephiroth’s concern (trivial stuff too. Hair-care regimen. Favourite foods. Favourite colour. Had he had a girlfriend in the past? A boyfriend? And so on).

Perhaps he’d been too nice to his shadow before. But he was nice to all those who tried. The shadow at least had dreams, aspirations – however unlikely his attaining SOLDIER rank was given his thorough disqualification on first application. He clung to the hope so fervently, it was impossible to kill his dream. Perhaps better to do so, though cruel. Not in Zack’s nature. Still; the shadow could not move openly. There might be fewer prying eyes here, but at least one other trooper remained.

Sephiroth should have been a concern, stickler for routine and order, procedures and deference. But the contents of the reactor, the name painted in huge letters above the sealed door had shaken him. A shaken Sephiroth was already a strange prospect and making an already unexpectedly complex trip far stranger. So at least he was not paying attention.

Another glance; the shadow stiffened and pretending his attention was elsewhere. Two options; wait until the shadow worked up sufficient nerve to say what he wanted – other witnesses around or no. Or Zack took the initiative. Okay, so, third option; the shadow waited until there were no witnesses and worked up the nerve. In any case, Zack was not keen on waiting around.

He strolled off, as obvious as possible until he rounded a corner and ran along the back-alley, circling around to the point his shadow lurked. If he was as keen to lurk as he seemed, it was unlikely the shadow would move fast. Zack slowed and peered around the corner; perfect. The shadow still lurked, watching across the town to where Zack had stood.

Zack grinned. “So, there’s this rumour that I make you nervous?”

The shadow leapt clear in the air, span on the spot and fumbled a salute. “Sir!”

“At ease.” He sighed. “And you don’t have to call me sir.”

“Thank you Si- Zack.” The shadow shuffled his feet, only raising his head to stare at Zack without speaking. Well. Assuming he was staring; the helmet’s visor hid his eyes.

“Can you take that off?” The shadow surveyed the area carefully. “It’s fine. Passed her earlier; she’s headed back up Mount Nibel on some errand.” Another pause; the shadow pulled the helmet off revealing a head of blond spikes. He was more nervous now. “Is there something you want to ask me?”

He nodded. “Yes.” Another fearful glance; he stepped closer to the wall and out of sight of the main square. Would he keep this charade up the entire time? “Mom- My Mom that is. I talked about you to her and she said-“ He blinked, swallowing. “She said I should ask you if you wanted to come to dinner tonight.”

“Me?” He shook his head. “I would have expected her to tell you to clear things up with Miss Lockhart.”

“She understands about Tifa.” Cloud shuffled his feet. “She knows all of it. She knows I failed.” He rushed on before Zack could insist there remained hope, though in truth, what could Cloud do gain eligibility now? “And she knows how much you’ve been helping me. And-“ Another glance around. “She’s a bit like me. Not popular here. Likes to keep things private.”

So. A meeting and meal with Cloud’s Mom and a need to be furtive and clandestine about it. Was there something in this town doing this to people? Clearly not everyone; Tifa was bright and outgoing at least. But look at Sephiroth, look at Cloud. Look at Cloud’s Mom. Probably nothing. And a home-cooked meal sounded pretty good. “Sure. I’ll come.” Cloud’s expression brightened and he was grinning when he pulled the helmet back into place. “Be at mine at 7. It’s the one with the blue door.” Cloud darted across the square, heading for home. Zack gave him space before strolling back into the middle of town as if nothing had happened.


	2. A Treat for Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'Ice Cream'

Cloud was where Zack had left him; eyes open but vacant, slumped against a tree and out of sight of the road. “Hey buddy.” Zack called out, pulse settling. Always nerve-wracking leaving him anywhere. But they had to eat; he could get Cloud to stumble along beside him out in the wilderness, but taking him anywhere populated was only going to attract attention. Had Shinra figured out they were loose yet? The tech; he’d never wanted to kill the guy, not matter how involved he was in the last who knew how long of torment. The man might have survived. But if not him, someone would check eventually – and find two test subjects missing.

Still no real plan, weeks later. The immediate impulse was to keep moving, to avoid detection. And at some point figure out what to do next. Midgar would be a good starting point. Absurd. Midgar; Shinra’s capital, the domain of Hojo’s handlers? They should flee far away; go to the extreme North or extreme South. Anywhere but Midgar. But Midgar was the best opportunity. The city was vast and they could hide in the shadows of the slums if they were careful.

Would Aeris still be there? Difficult to say; no opportunity to disrupt or hide the reports on her flowing into the Shinra building. What did Shinra want with a girl from the slums? Outside of the flowers. That had to be part of it but how? Be good to see her again, but should he? That would only serve to draw more attention from Shinra onto her. Did they already know about the two of them? Could Shinra use her to trap him? Could-

Aeris. Somehow he always forgot there were two in the city. A rare name, but not unheard of. The other worked in the lobby of the Shinra building. She was nice too, always smiling and bordering on flirtatious however carefully Zack turned her down. That lobby; a display of Shinra’s power. The kind of thing he hated before, but now, somehow he missed it. The lifts had always been one of the only bright spots of duty in the Shinra building. Oh, there was the juvenile delight in shredding the reports on Aeris when he got to them but the lift was amazing. Rising up above the Upper Plate, seeing more and more of the surrounding Sectors as he he lifted up into the sky.

Why the appeal again? Rise up and up. So much of the building above he never had a chance to visit; something else to see when he made it back- Zack shook his head and sat down heavily. Why did his thoughts keep losing focus so? Keep on drifting back to Midgar. Drifting back to Aeris but never lingering there and instead slipped away from him to focus on the Shinra building. Why there and not the more familiar barracks of Junon?

Duty at the Shinra building was by and large cushy; little effort and on breaks the sheer variety of Midgar was on offer. Also a quick train ride would get him down to Sector Five. Maybe it was missing the old days; however bad working for Shinra, however much joining SOLDIER seemed a mistake – it would be better than the present.

Cloud gurgled beside him. Of course; had he never joined SOLDIER Cloud might be far worse off than he was now. There remained a chance – however remote - the Mako poisoning might eventually recede. That Cloud might eventually wake up. Even if not; how could he possibly have left Cloud behind? An unlikely pair the two of them, a bond forged through long years of mutual suffering. At least Cloud could not see the confusing glimpse of Nibelheim reborn when he emerged on the surface.

Another gurgle from Cloud. Thoughts slipping away from Zack once again. “Sorry, buddy. Dinner time.” Cloud ate mostly soups and other soft meals, Zack carefully ensuring he swallowed everything. He was losing weight despite his best efforts – he needed a doctor, but try finding one out here. Maybe there was some unregistered hospital in the slums they could use- Again. Thoughts returning to Midgar.

“I got us a treat for dessert.” He wiped Cloud’s lips and fumbled in the bag. Late night convenient stores and sunglasses were his sole usable protection against drawing attention. Limited food choices too. But this time he had not been able to resist blowing some of their dwindling gil on a treat. “Ice-cream!”

Was there a slight widening of Cloud’s eyes? A twitch of his lips in excitement for the food? Or did he hope too much Cloud might at last be coming round? Impossible to tell. “Hope you like the flavor.” Ice cream melting in his mouth, his eyes closed on this warm night, Zack could almost believe he was free.


	3. A Walk in the Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sunflowers'

“Okay, bit further, Cloud.” Zack paused, hefted Cloud up a little more, keeping hold of his wrist across his shoulders to keep him upright. Enhanced strength and endurance could only get him so far. Weeks with less sleep, less food and under constant fear of discovery and attack sapped his resolve. Too early to stop; not enough miles between their starting point yet, but- Over this next hill and they would stop for a time.

Beside him, Cloud stumbled forward, capable of something like walking. At least the terrain was easy to navigate; earlier treks through wooded areas a nightmare. Cloud's steps blundered into tree root after tree root, the hang up enough to make Zack stumble multiple times. Frustrating, but little he could do. Cloud needed help – no way to leave him behind now – getting angry at him would solve nothing.

“At least the weather’s good.” Cloud swallowed, Zack’s heart skipped a beat. And nothing. His companion’s head lolled again. Still no progress with fighting off the Mako sickness. The weather was (at least) good. Rain and wind remained utterly demoralising and the whole effort felt increasingly futile when he searched miserably for a place to shelter. Would it be so bad to give in and go back? Yes. Assuming they were not executed on the spot, there was no outcome imaginable that did not lead – one way or another – back to Hojo.

Another step; the top of the hill and the valley beyond spread out. “Look, Cloud. Sunflowers.”

Perhaps it was farmland? No buildings in sight (a shame; barns the best outcome offering both shelter and a shot at warmth), though maybe they were one valley over. At the bottom of the valley was a vast field of sunflowers. And behind was a distant whirl of rotor blades. Fight back the panic; no rash decisions. Not now, not after coming so far. “Just need to turn around, Cloud.”

Shuffling feet. Nothing in the sky visible. Not yet. No troops on the plains either. “Okay, Cloud. We need to walk a bit faster.” First priority; get off the high ground. No looking back. Onto the downward slope, agonising moments when moving only as fast as Cloud could manage. Urge to look back, to see how close pursuit was. No time. Hope for the best, count on not having noticed them, not looking in their direction.

Must be far enough down the slope now, the sunflowers closer. And still the rotor blades at their backs. “Okay, Cloud. I think we’re going to see the sunflowers. Close up.”

The helicopter louder and louder, both of them shuffling closer and closer to the outer edge of the flower field. Holding his breath now. Passing by the first few free-standing flowers. Too obvious like this; the purple of their uniforms would stand out. He pressed in deeper and deeper, flowers slapping against Cloud as they brushed past them.

Helicopter so loud now. Not far in, but- Would they see movement in the rows of flowers? Zack crouched and lay Cloud back against the ground. Too risky to brace him against the flowers and cause a more obvious hole from above. Up above the helicopter loomed. Too high to send down anyone, but low enough to see them. Zack forced his gaze down to the ground, sliding the Buster Sword from his back and arranging his bag across most of the blade. Mako eyes might be all too visible in the gloom beneath the flowers.

Cloud. He was staring straight up; the noise of the helicopter drawing his attention. “Sorry, Cloud.” Zack put his hand across his companion’s eyes. Nothing to do now but wait and hope.

Time passed with glacial slowness, the helicopter a persistent nuisance. Stomach lurching on the moments it seemed to draw closer, the whirling blades so nearby. No respite when it moved further away; too soon to conclude they were leaving. Did the sound of the rotor blades mask anything else? Blue-uniformed troops marching along each rank of the flower field; nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run except forward – and then they would have them.

He could handle a few with surprise attacks. Possibly avoid a good number with his reflexes. But he felt tired, he was hungry and if there was too many, a lucky shot would inevitably catch him.

After aeons, the helicopter withdrew and heavy breathing filled the air. Zack held his breath. The sound stopped. Almost funny. He remained in place, waiting for the crash of someone else entering the field. For the heat of flames as the field was burnt to flush them out. Nothing. They might yet be safe. At some point the sky clouded over; now rain dripped onto Zack. He cursed. “Okay Cloud. Going to need to get moving again sorry. Looks like rain.”


	4. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'Day at the Beach'

The sun was hot overhead, the sky an unbroken blue. Zack lazed back on his towel, relaxing in the heat, in the peaceful quiet of the waves washing up along the shoreline. Little to intrude beside the distant call of gulls, wheeling and banking in the sky. They should leave them alone; he had no food, just a drink. An exotic drink he couldn’t remember the name of, a pinkish-red, decorated by straws, stirrers, umbrellas and a slice of fruit perched on the rim.

It would be a shame to leave. Especially after the blond guy came to an otherwise near empty beach and setup beside him. Set up his towel shrugged out of his shirt, slathered his body with sunscreen and settled under the sun. Zack had said hi when he arrived of course; always nice to meet new people. Especially someone as good looking. His name was Cloud.

Another sip of the drink. He would need to move eventually. Perhaps go swimming? Perhaps ask if Cloud wanted to go with him. Screaming of gulls closer now, a chill breeze picking up. Perhaps swimming was not the best plan. Maybe a retreat undercover. The clouds were dark overhead. Zack groaned, the illusion broken.

The bottle was warm in his hand, the water inside stale. Further down the beach a flock of gulls fought and squabbled over washed ashore garbage. The water was dingy, nothing like the clear waters of Costa del Sol. And while there was a hot blond beside him; he only lay there because Zack had put him there. “Looks like I can’t just do denial, Cloud.”

His companion said nothing, eyes still looking unseeing out in front of him and towards the sea.

Impossible to resist the child-like glee seeing the ocean induced in him. So long living in the deep jungle of Gongaga gave the sea a mysterious, almost mystical nature. Always nice to see it, better still to get times to take some time beside it. “You ever been to the sea before Cloud?” He must have. Cloud was from Nibelheim; at some time years before he had made the long trip down from the mountains. Possibly unable to tarry long in Costa del Sol – not with his destination right ahead.

Cloud probably made the same mistake Zack did. The same mistake most SOLDIER wannabes made; rushing through Junon to get to the bright lights of Midgar. Upon arrival they would find out the division operated out of Junon and they would slink back, commanding officers always well aware of those who did not know. Lumbered with the moniker of country bumpkins. At least Zack had proven them wrong and made it through the program. Even made it as far as First Class.

Had not helped. SOLDIERs were heavily dependent on support from Shinra; equipment, materia, specialised medic teams and scientists. How long since his last Mako infusion? He clenched his fist. Nothing seemed to have faded, no weakening he could detect. Exhaustion was not unknown among the SOLDIERs who pushed their limits. Were Mako boosters necessary? Had they been necessary or simply provided an excuse for the science team to check something out under the guise of maintenance?

Or more stomach churningly still: did he no longer need Mako infusions thanks to something Hojo had done? He sat up, forcing the thoughts away. Focus on the sun (dimmer now as wisps of clouds blocked it). Focus on the sea (he had spent so much time submerged in Mako). Focus on Cloud (a boy rejected by SOLDIER; transformed into one as his world burned around him). Dizzy now. Focus.

Zack blinked, his gaze on the horizon. Kept on happening and he could not be sure why. Not wholly sure if worse or more often when his attention would drift. He could not afford those often; no time to be entertaining his daydreams. Now they had to keep on going. No one around for miles, but also no cover. Coming to the beach like this such a risk. He growled, and stooped to pull Cloud to his feet.

“One day, we’ll go to the beach properly. My treat. We’ll go to Costa del Sol and relax. Go swimming.” He smiled. “You’ll love it.” If only it wasn’t attached to the major port of the continent; if only there was a chance they could have new lives there, avoid Shinra. Let their hair and beards grow long. Might not be anything like his childhood dreams, but he could be happy and free.


	5. Tribute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt '“You did this for me?”'

Cloud took his time when he reached the foot of the hill, his stomach unsettled by this point. He could turn around right now, go home, leave it all for another day. Possibly leave it forever. Would another day hurt? No. But he would be running from the truth once more. He climbed the hill, inverting the only other time he could remember walking on this patch of ground.

Raining; Cloud could remember the rain. Midgar in the distance once filled with scattered lights. No longer; the city was dark, but not yet dead. Many remained in the relative safety of the city despite the ravages of Meteor. No fledgling other settlement in the wasteland last time he was here. The place he should be right now. Helping out, building, repairing, delivering. Looking after his companions and friends.

But the memory once uncovered from the Lifestream would not leave him. Distracted by the descent into the North Crater and the destruction of Meteor. With living each day as best he could and surviving in the new world. Until he could no longer keep his distance from an essential task. The first of two; this closer at hand. The other might have to wait until Cid provided a convenient vector or shipping restarted in Junon. This one he could do now. And waiting longer. Could he see?

Returning the Planet was a concept understandable in theory but in practice there we so many questions. Avalanche glimpsed Aeris briefly in the moments after Meteor’s destruction. Did she exist in a recognisable form somewhere in the Lifestream? Did others? Fallen comrades, family members- Saviours. Or was the churning, recycling of the Lifestream faster than any considered? Those returned broken down and scattered across a hundred, a thousand, a million life-forces, individuals spread thin and recombined in unfamiliar configurations as something new. A child, a tree, a monster.

Perhaps it had already been too long, but the same thought lead to the notion any delay was bad. He had to do this now he had a chance. While there was still a possibility of someone hearing.

The Buster Sword weighed heavy against his shoulder. Easier to put down this burden soon; only carry one sword back down the hill.

There was no body at the top of the hill, on the cliff overlooking Midgar. No trace of bones. Not worth dwelling on the fate of Zack’s body in the aftermath; after Cloud took his sword and crawled away, lured onto Midgar for an uncertain goal. The need to move, to keep on seeking out some goal had faded with Sephiroth’s death. The change at least allowed him to focus on the task of rebuilding.

Cloud shook his head. If not for his memory – garbled and confused as it was – none could know this was the place where Zack Fair breathed his last, gunned down by Shinra within sight of his goal. The memories still unwound over time, more detail to the tediously mundane, laborious trek across open country. Snippets of Nibelheim when they emerged from within the Shinra mansion. The sucking mud of the wasteland as he crawled desperate for shelter, the vast overhang of Midgar the only relief from the rain in the area.

“I don’t know if you can hear me.” Strange embarrassment here alone. “I- I’m sorry I forgot about you. Sorry I took your story and made it mine.” He shook his head. “But I, we’ll remember you now.” He sighed. Now they might live on and keep on gaining new memories. No chance now of Sephiroth’s plan coming to fruition and every human on the Planet dying as the ground beneath them crumbled to dust.

“You did so much for me, and I can never repay you. But I will remember you.” He took the sword from his shoulder and slammed it into the ground. “I’ve brought your sword back. I’m sorry I took it, but it let me come back to you in the end. If I hadn’t had it-“ Another shake of his head. “Thank you, Zack. Thank you for everything.”

He stood silently beside the sword, wind whistling faintly through the Materia slots in the stillness. Nothing more came to him; nothing apart from repetition of what he had already said. He should come back again later. Perhaps he would have a better idea of what to say, how to express the enormity of his thanks, his love and his apologies he had never been able to tell Zack how much his actions meant in the end. If the Mako poisoning had cleared up slightly earlier. No. No good dwelling on what might have been.

Cloud touched the sword hilt once more and descended the hill.


	6. Gimme Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt '“I’m gonna hug you now.”'

Rain hammered down around them, everything damp, their clothing soaked, breath fogging in the chill air. Absolutely miserable. Dim light, though unclear how much was the weather and how much was encroaching evening. Zack shifted Cloud’s arm higher on his shoulder and continued. Had to be somewhere to shelter. Day-dreams about abandoned shacks setup by those seeking spiritual solace in amongst the twisting corridors of red rock surrounding Cosmo Canyon. They could have gone there. Shinra would know to check the area naturally, but no one there had any love for the company.

They could have hidden, could have stopped, regrouped. Maybe someone there could have helped with Cloud’s Mako poisoning. But when the opportunity came, Zack did not take it. It was a logical choice. To flee from Shinra was natural, but to pass up the greatest chance of assistance was absurd. And yet, it had taken scant moments to take the other path, the one leading down deeper into the canyons and away from the settlement perched high on the rock above.

He could turn back of course. Cosmo Canyon was not far behind them. He could still- No. He had to keep on going. Re-crossing the same ground felt risky and- Stupid, but something about Cosmo Canyon felt wrong as a destination. Absurd but- They had lost time, a lot of time, while in Hojo’s care. How certain could he be Cosmo Canyon was as he thought? Not as if he had ever set foot there. Was it like the whispers reaching Aeris’s ears at times? Or was it more like Shinra loved to paint it? A hive of subversives clinging to ancient, out-moded ideas. Left alone purely because they presented no threat, and their message of care for the environment was easy to pay lip-service to and few wished to challenge the company.

No, he was stuck on this course, out in the rain. A shack was an absurd hope. Fallen plastic sheeting would do. A cave. Some cover from the incessant and frustrating downpour. Cloud’s footing slipped and it took some effort to prevent them both collapsing to the water-logged ground. How far back again? Temptation so close at hand. It would be a strain; walking back uphill, retracing a route through the canyon walls – and ascending the ladder, only able to cling with one hand as he supported Cloud with the other. But at the top-

They might turn them away. Stupid oversight. It was not as if he could hide the glow in his eyes easily or for long. No one would want to trust two SOLDIERs arriving out of the blue. Shinra’s enforcers had reputations. Perhaps they would sever the ladder as they climbed. Might be possible to survive such a fall. Might.

Or perhaps, Cosmo Canyon might be more welcoming than he feared. Too welcoming; Shinra waiting at the top for them, ready to recapture. Or a division happened upon Zack as he scrambled up to the heights. So many risks. He had to press on. Had to keep on. He would find shelter soon. Somewhere. Anywhere.

Ahead the canyon narrowed massively, almost blocking the way. Zack cursed under his breath. Wrong route; so easily done with the canyon. He turned to head back- Something was wrong again. Even trying to take a step back left him convinced it was the wrong choice. Was there something on the air? The distant roar of rotor blades? Boots on wet rock?

The canyon was not truly blocked off, the two walls of the canyon not meeting. A small gap connected to another widening canyon. Awkward, but he might struggle through. Cloud would BE a struggle. Another noise behind him, the sound lost in the dripping of the rain. Need to go forward. “Okay Cloud, just going to hug you for a second-“ He put his arms around his friend, his body near slack against him, skin clammy and chilled. He needed warming badly.

Zack shrugged his bag off his shoulders and awkwardly threw it through the gap. Okay. He kept his arms around Cloud, taking clumsy step after clumsy step towards the gap. They could both fit. He was sure of it. Rough rock scraping against his skin; Cloud’s weight shifting awkwardly, the rain beating down, masking or emphasising other sounds. He grit his teeth and pushed on. Careful positioning, the fear of approach at any moment.

Nothing happened. He scrambled out into the canyon beyond, forgetting for Cloud could not BE left unsupported and caught him as he fell. Behind the canyon remained empty. The rain still fell. Zack sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder, hoping to find shelter soon.


	7. What Lies Behind the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt '“The stars look especially lovely tonight.”'

Too many close encounters with vehicles in the night. Might not be Shinra. But could easily be. No way to tell when staring into the glare of headlights. The road was too risky to stay near at present. Not this close to Nibelheim. Heading cross-country was reckless given his unfamiliarity with the area. No map to hand. No guide. Nothing but him and Cloud, scant provisions scavenged from Nibelheim on his back. But what choice did he have? Following the road risked capture which lead right back to Hojo or worse. Conceding defeat and surrendering would lead to the same. If he had any hope of living it was to run free for as long as he could.

Perhaps it would have been better to take the other route back in Nibelheim; cross over the mountain and into the grasslands beyond. Odd. Zack shifted Cloud higher on his shoulder. The thought had never occurred in those moments when he found the town miraculously unscathed. No speculation on his part. Strange. Risky behaviour too. Heading down the mountain was far more likely than going further up, though Shinra undoubtedly had the resources to track both directions. Why had he not considered this before? Where was he trying to get to?

A queasy sensation. Where could they go? Home was far too risky and already there was a risk of violent retribution by the company. To Aeris was an absurd prospect – after this long and so far and right underneath the nose of the same people harrying them. But somehow that felt right. Midgar loomed large, eclipsing other possibilities. Cosmo Canyon had no love for Shinra. North Corel was - might be? - still independent. They could tan amongst the surfers in Costa del Sol and try to escape notice.

But his thoughts tugged towards Midgar and he was already walking and- Stop. Cloud murmured something. Heart-skip. Was he coming out of it? Finally?

“Cloud?”

Nothing. Too much to hope for so soon. Had to get moving. What had- A distant point of light far ahead along the path of the road. The pair of them were already a good distance away, but there was all too little to screen them if anyone decided to pay close attention to this patch of wilderness. Get moving. Oddly easier to not follow the road, to strike off at this angle, anxiety and fear dying away. Unable to walk too fast for Cloud.

The vehicle roared past, red tail-lights vanishing into the dark as it headed onwards. Someone else bound for Nibelheim? Or some other out of the way village tucked off the beaten path? Right where they were.

A rough trail gleamed in the moonlight leading up into the hills. Nothing too arduous to cross, but more than enough long grass and bushes to snag and tangle on Cloud’s boots. Nothing for it but to carefully free him each time and continue.

No more sounds from the road. The wind swirling over the landscape, running water somewhere nearby. Soon after Zack ran across a river. It flowed at a different angle again, more towards the vague line of the road, but the intersecting point – if it existed was far ahead. Better to be on the other side of the river. He could fling Cloud across and make the leap- No. The barrier would feel better, but it was not as if Shinra lacked helicopters and other aerial vehicles. A water barrier would help little and trying to cross haphazardly and in the low light would do them no good.

A distant roar built, the river water increasingly choppy and violent. Zack switched Cloud to his other side and away from the water. Where were they? Lost but hopefully beyond the reach of Shinra. The ground opened up ahead and Zack stumbled to a halt. Stupid.

The river poured into a deep basin, a near circular depression of land. Spray flicked up from the waterfall and there would be no crossing outside of navigating around the circumference. Should keep moving. Had to get there. But. Late and he felt tired. No lights and little chance of discovery here. Zack coaxed Cloud to the ground and sat back on his hands.

No clouds in the sky above, the moon and stars vivid and bright away from the towns and cities. The churning waters of the basin below reflected the same lights back up. A stray vision; a lake or perhaps a sea, utter still and flat. The stars above mirrored perfectly in the waters, the distinction between sky and sea lost. Adrift in a sea of stars, floating. Something else here, something vast beneath the waters. Or was it beyond the stars? Was it both? All around him, surrounding him, closing in-

Cloud shifted, the noise bringing Zack back to the present. Strange thoughts again. Focus on what was here. “Look Cloud. The stars look especially lovely tonight.”


End file.
